


My One And Only Lucky Charm

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction, Haikyuu!! Season 3 episode 1 spin-off, I need to get this out or I'm going to get crazy just thinking of possibilities, M/M, Romance, daisuga - Freeform, sawamura daichi x sugawara koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: Suga will always be his one and only lucky charm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! It's been a long time!! Finally my reports are done for the month!.. T_T I made it alive...
> 
> So have you guys seen Haikyuu!! Season 3 episode 1??? If so then this story is a spin off of the episode.. I can't resist not making one after I've watched it..
> 
> For those who haven't watched it yet... To SPOIL you guys a little because you might not get what this one-shot I made because it is based on episode 1... (But if you don't want to be spoiled, I suggest you stop reading NOW and watch it first, It's awesome! I swear! XD )
> 
> So!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> On the day of the game with Shiratorizawa, Yui and her friends came to cheer for Karasuno. But when Yui starts talking to Daichi, Suga pushed Asahi and everyone else away to give their Captain SOME PRIVACY! (But Yui's friends are still there thanks god) So! Yui gave Daichi a lucky charm! She said it is for Daichi AND THE TEAM. And Daichi thanked her saying he'll put it on the bench and went back to his family, I mean his team..
> 
> So my story is after this scene..
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**ASAHI’s P.O.V.**

“All right everyone! Let’s go!”

Suga said as he pushed me and everyone towards the gym. I look at my silver-haired friend in concern. Though he had a smile on his face earlier as he said that, the fact that he is hiding behind me makes me frown in concern.

I look back and saw Michimiya giving Daichi something. I look behind me again only to see the top of Suga’s head. What the heck is Daichi doing? Making Suga upset just before our important match.

A few moments later Daichi joined us and everyone starts teasing him. I laugh lightly with them as Daichi scolded them. But deep inside I was still worried for Suga, he’s still hiding behind me.

I caught Daichi looking at Suga but before he can say anything Suga put up his smile once again, which pains me really, and ushered everyone inside again.

Geez. Even I am restless now. I hope they hurry up and make up.

After so much fuss (i.e. Nishinoya and Tanaka shouting, Hinata and Kageyama squabbling and meeting that Oldman who keeps on bashing our team ever since we are first years) we finally made it into the changing rooms. There’s still time before match starts and I can already feel my stomach making somersaults inside.

Everyone was already dressed and I look around as everyone starts to make a ruckus again but it was a shock to not hear Daichi scolding them. He must’ve been nervous too but when our eyes met, Daichi was looking at me, he looks like he wants something.

His eyes wondered towards Suga who is fixing his things and that’s when something click. Finally!!! Daichi is making a move. I can stop worrying now. Honestly I’m the only one who knows their relationship. The whole team haven’t had a clue about their relationship yet and they said to me that it’s better for the mean time.

“Ahm.. Ano… Everyone why don’t we move out now? So we can warm up?” I suggested and I gulped nervously as they look at me. Well it might be shocking for them to hear me saying something like that. Fortunately they didn’t ask further and Ennoshita backed me up as he smiled and nodded towards me. Does he know?

I sighed in relief when everyone starts going out of the locker room. I look towards Daichi and he smiled at me gratefully as he went towards Suga.

As I closed the door I can’t help but smile.

“Don’t worry Asahi-san. Daichi-san will make it up.”

I jumped when I heard Ennoshita’s voice and he was looking at me with a knowing smile. I look behind him and saw the team standing there with a smile. “You guys…. You knew?”

“Who wouldn’t anyway? It’s pretty much obvious to us.” Tanaka said with a smirk.

“That’s why Asahi-san! Don’t be a wimp and worry over them! Daichi-san knows how to take care of Suga-san!” Nishinoya said as he thumped me on the back. I rub the back of my neck. “Noya….”

“And because of that, let’s go now! We do not want to disturb them right?” Ennoshita said and led the others away from the locker room. It’s good to see whose hands Karasuno will fall into when we graduate. They’re in good hands.

**SUGA’s P.O.V.**

I know I shouldn’t be thinking too much of it. I know Daichi only loves me. But it was hard. I can’t help but still feel jealous of Michimiya. I understand perfectly that they’re just friends. But you see this is one of the disadvantages of having such a perfect boyfriend in the first place.

It’s not like I don’t like the way Daichi is. I mean him being perfect is one of the main reasons why I’ve fallen for him. Why I love him so much.

But even though he says he loves me and he shows me too, I can’t help but still feel insecure. Because what am I to those girls that wanted to get their hands on him. I’m just an ordinary GUY. Nothing spectacular about me.

I shook my head. No. I’m starting to get depressed once again. This is not the time to think about this especially when there’s an important match. I should just focus on the match.

I was startled out of my thoughts when strong arms that I’m familiar with encircled my waist. I gasp and looked behind me only to see Daichi’s mop of dark hair. He had his forehead slumped on my shoulder. “D-daichi?” I called out and he hugged me tighter and I blushed harder.

“Wha-.. What are you doing Daichi? What if—“ “No one’s here but us.”

He said and I look around and yes we are alone. ALONE. ME AND DAICHI.

“Koushi.” He whispered on my ear and I can feel my face exploding. I can even feel his smirk behind me. The bastard. I panicked. Daichi seems like he’s not himself today.

“M-maybe we should head out too ehehehe..”  I said nervously but then the next thing I know is my back hitting the lockers and Daichi’s warm brown eyes piercing me into place.

“No. We have something to talk about Koushi.” Daichi said seriously and I can’t help but gulp down nervously and feel my heart thumping loudly inside my chest like it’s on a marathon.

Is he going to break up with me? Don’t tell me that Daichi realized how he’s really into girls and that he wanted to break up with me now? Does that mean that Daichi…

“GEEZ! Koushi! Why are you thinking that way? There’s no way I will break up with you. Don’t you trust me?” Daichi said hurt clearly on his face.

My eyes widened in surprised and I blushed in embarrassment. “I… I…”

Daichi sighed and smiled at me. “Yes love you said your thoughts aloud again.”

Love. This word brought me back again to my worries earlier. I look away from him as I speak. “It’s not that I don’t trust you Daichi. It’s just that… you see… I just…” I can’t say it! What’s wrong with me?! T_T

Daichi cupped my face and forced me gently to look at him. He had this soothing smile this time and I can’t help it but become relax as he looks at me this way.

“You look at the person you’re talking to when you say something, right Koushi? What’s gotten into you? Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Michimiya earlier.” Daichi said and I jumped a bit which he noticed. Bull’s eye.

Daichi chuckled and I was shock when he kissed me on my forehead. “You know you’re so cute when you get jealous.” I blush more and I can’t seem to find the right words to say.

“I love you when you get jealous.” A kiss on the forehead.

“I love you when you put your all into volleyball and worked hard and how earnest you are.” A kiss on my hand.

“I love you when you care so much and guide our teammates and look after them like a mom.” A kiss on my eyes and my beauty mark.

“I love you because you sooth me and keep me calm before every match and you always keep me on line.” A kiss on my cheek.

“I love you because you’re just so fuckin’ perfect I can’t believe what I did in my past life to deserve someone like you.” A kiss on my lips.

Every word that came out of Daichi’s mouth makes my face redder and redder if possible. My heart is beating so loudly that I’m sure Daichi can hear me.

That’s right. How can I forget?

“I love you Sugawara Koushi. And only you.”

Daichi loves me and only me. Why did I forget that? I’m such a klutz. I was eaten by my insecurities and jealousy that I forgot the one thing that is the most important.

“I love you too Daichi.” I said to him with my wide smile and Daichi smiled back the same as we hug each other. “I’m sorry for forgetting it and letting my insecurities and jealousy get me.” I apologized.

Daichi shook his head. “No need to apologized Kou. It makes me swell in pride you know. Because when you get jealous it just shows that you love me so much. But just don’t forget that for me you’re the most beautiful and loving person.” Both of us blush and we chuckled.

“That was cheesy Daichi.” I said as I laugh. “I know.”

We hug each other again and then Daichi pulled away slightly. “Oh right.” He dug inside his jersey and pulled out something. It was a lucky charm.

“Michimiya gave this. She said it’s for the team wishing us luck.” Daichi said as he looked at me.

“Really? How thoughtful of her.” I said as I grab the lucky charm on his hand and look at it with interest. “Not yours?” I asked him confused because I’m pretty sure it was for Daichi. I was sort of surprised. Daichi shook his head.

“No. For the team. Besides I have my lucky charm just right here.” With that he hugs me tight. “There can never be any charm that is greater than you for me. You’re one of the reasons why I play and I wanted to win. It is our goal to go to the Nationals and this is it Koushi. What we’ve been dreaming of.”

At Daichi’s words I can’t help but be emotional too. I nodded my head. “Yes. We’re finally a step ahead towards our dreams. Win this one Daichi and I’ll cheer for you and our team. I’ll be there on your back waiting for you and supporting you and our team.” I said encouragingly and Daichi smiled confidently at me.

“We will win and beat Shiratorizawa. Now. Let me have my good luck kiss.” With those words whispered softly at me Daichi swooped down and kissed me deeply. My arms automatically wound their way around his neck, pulling Daichi closer to me.

Ahhh. I really love this man so much.

When we parted both of us are catching our breaths. I chuckled. “What’s the use of exhausting ourselves before the game?” I joked and Daichi chukled too. “It was a good exercise you know.” He joked too.

Our moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. “Daichi? Suga? You guys. Everyone’s waiting for their captain and vice-captain you know?” It was Asahi.

“We’re coming!” Daichi shouted back. “EHHHH????!!! WHA-…??!!!” Oh geez. Wrong words to say to Asahi. I can already imagine how red Asahi’s face is behind the door. I pushed Daichi away and grab his arm as I opened the door.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Asahi.” I said with a smile and bingo! His face is super red with embarrassment but he is surprised to see us dressed. “What? Oh! You’re dressed.” He said in relief.

“What are you talking about?” Daichi asked.

“Well… Uhm… You said.. you’re com… soo.. I…thought I came… at the wrong time.. “ Asahi explained his face exploding more and I can’t help but laugh as Daichi realized what Asahi thought at what he said earlier.

“What?? You! You perverted beardie! What are you thinking about my Suga? Huh?!!” Daichi exclaimed and I laugh more.

“I’m not thinking anything!!! Why do you have to call me that…  T_T “ Asahi defended.

“Come here and let me punch you!”

“WHAT!”

“Alright you two stop it now! Let’s go back with the team.” I said breaking their argument and pushing them both to where the others are. No matter how mature they pretended to be in front of our juniors even this two needed looking after. I sighed, being team Mom is really tough.

I look at my hand and realize that I was still holding Michimiya’s lucky charm. “Daichi.” I pulled at his sleeve when we are near the others. “Here.” I gave the lucky charm back. “Don’t forget to put this on the bench.” Daichi nodded his head and smiled at me.

A few seconds before Daichi’s name was called for the line-up, he squeezed my hand tight and I squeezed him back to show my full support.

The game will now begin. Here it goes.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yey!! Done!! When I saw that episode I just have to pause it, take a breather and then write this one... XD I can't pass up the opportunity.
> 
> I'm happy that Haikyuu!! Started once again.. awwww I hope saturday will come already so I can watch episode two!! T_T maybe there's more DaiSuga waiting for all of us.
> 
> It makes me want to read the manga...
> 
> See you next time!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
